Generally, a lamp supplies or adjusts light for a specific purpose.
An incandescent lamp, fluorescent lamp, neon lamp and the like may be used as a light source of the lamp. A light emitting diode (LED) may also be used as the light source of the lamp.
An LED may convert an electric signal into infrared rays or light using characteristics of a compound semiconductor. Unlike the fluorescent lamp, the LED does not use a noxious material, such as mercury.
The LED may also have a longer lifespan than the incandescent lamp, fluorescent lamp, and neon lamp and LED power consumption may be lower than that of the incandescent lamp, fluorescent lamp, and neon lamp. In addition, the LED exhibits excellent visibility and low glare due to its high color temperature.
A lamp including such an LED may be used in a backlight, display device, lighting, indicator lights for vehicles, head lamps and various other applications.